Homecoming
by The Pheonix of the Water
Summary: Lisana is from our world, she knows only a small bit about where she is from her friends who were obsessed with it. At first she was shocked, then shock turned to amusement, to happiness, to despair, to satisfaction. Undertaker X OC
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM BLACK BUTLER/KUROSHITSUJI! I do however, own Lisana, Fallon and any other OC's I might add in the future.**

I sat with my face on the window as I tried to block the sound of the kiddies out of my ears with my head phones. It had been a long day. After a few minutes, I

sat upright and pulled my earbuds out to greet my best friend as she got on the irritatingly noisy bus

"Hey, Fallon." I grinned as she looked up at me and smiled from the opposite side of the vehicle.

"Hey Lisa." Fallon's smile drooped into a thoughtful glance as she sat beside me "I thought you had band today." I sighed and looked back out the window "I

thought so too, but with spring break and all, I guess everyone just couldn't, rather, didn't want to make it, so Mr. Phillis canceled." Fallon 'mmm'ed

understandably as I felt her move her backpack from in front of her to the floor against my leg. "Well at least I have you to save me from those midgets up

there..." I scoffed and looked back at her with a grin and raised eyebrow, in more amusement that annoyance "So glad my troubles benefit you nicely." she

giggled at that "What can I say? They listen to you more than thy listen to me." "That's because they know I have the guts to slap them upside the head, even in

front of the bus driver" she grinned "If it makes you feel better, I'm still glad to have you on board" I mock-saluted her with a smile then once again screwed my

ear buds in and turned my attention outside the window at the scenery now starting to change as the bus departed my school.

My life was pretty good. I had good grades, I couldn't honestly say that anyone hated me, and I had an awesome job. I could always have kept a cleaner room

and have a family that wasn't messed up in the head, but other than that, my life _was_ pretty good. Even so, I still found it unsatisfying at times, I mean, you can

only get so many awards and 'your-so-smart!'s before wanting something else. In truth, I wanted a adventure, no, I _craved_ adventure, and even though no one

hated me at this time, I still didn't feel very connected to anyone, including Fallon and my parents. I wanted a strong bond with a bunch of people, I wanted

people who understood how my heart worked I wanted-

"**LISANA!**"

I whipped my head around.

-to live long enough to find those things.

_CRASH_

**KK, this was my first EVER fanfic thingy...so be nice...anywho...I'm righting this in the first person point of view, not from my own view. This is because it's easier, just to be clear. I still don't own any of the Black butler characters (no matter how much I want to XD)**


	2. Chapter 1Unsurprised

**Hey everyone! I'm back! u know u missed me :3 3 **

**Anyways, I have finally figured out what I'm going to do with this story, and I have planned out 7 of the next chapters, I'm not gonna spoil it for you kittenz~ ...unless you want me tooooo...'cause it's going to take me a while to right all of those, never mind the whole story -_-' Just private message me if you want the summery of the next couple of chapters, and I'll send them to you. :) **

**About this Chapter...it's WAAAAAAY longer than I was expecting, but I'm going to guess that's a good thing X)... there is some swearing in the first bit because our dear Lisana, does that when she's scared...poor baby :( **

**lol, don't feel too bad for her, things get much better for her later in this chapter.  
><strong>

**~ I don't own Black Butler/K characters or the plot for the manga as well as the Anime...and musical~ (yes this actually happened, look it up, it's goddamn epic XD) ~I DO own Lisana, Carla, and any of the other OC's I include in the next chapters.~ *hint* *hint* (MOAR OC'S IN NEXTS CHAPTERZ! And don't worry, not the boring type ;P.  
><strong>

**~ENJOY!~  
><strong>

It took a while for me to register what just happened the first moments after I had awakened, _Fuck! I hurt like hell. _I thought to myself as I sat up to look

around at my surroundings.

"What the shit?" I muttered out loud. This was definitely not the bus, that was for certain. I knew from the look of the room, as well as the bed I was in, that this

was a hospital of some sorts. I was freaked out already, from being in a hospital in the first place, ya' know. But something seemed strange about this one, I had

been in hospitals before, but this one seemed dark, a bit cramped...and...old-looking. There were other beds beside me with people occupying them, sheets

covering them from head to toe, strangely, they were all lying on their backs in the middle of the beds they were on. An eerie feeling crawled up from the inside

of me when I noticed I was the only thing in the room that was moving and making any noise at all for that matter. Before I could think anymore about where I

was, a dingy door, opposite to where I was sitting started to slowly creep open.

Because I'm a complete idiot when I'm scared shitless, I quickly fell back onto the smelly old bed and covered my head with the thin, pale sheet. I closed

my eyes and listened as I heard several footsteps approach the end of the bed.

_ Okay, from the sounds of things, there has to be at least 3 people in here with me._ It was a rather pointless observation, but it made me feel safer, or at

least more comfortable here, wherever _here_ was. They all stood quietly over me for a few moments before I heard a rustle and the sound of pen on paper, I

heard someone cough and a rough male voice proceed to speak in a saddened tone,

"Name, unknown, gender, female, social class, possibly nobility, age, around 16-18 years, cause of death, drowning-" at that moment my anxiety over-flowed

and I shot bolt upright in the bed, causing the sheet to slide down to my lap, and a woman, who was standing beside a middle aged man dressed in some sort of

doctors attire, let out a screech and fell backwards. At that moment, I let out my own protest at my so-called 'death'

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" The doctor had his jaw hanging open, as his face became whiter than the sheet that was still on my legs. The

room was silent until I heard a delirious-sounding giggle on the opposite side of my bed that soon became loud shrieks of laughter.

Normally, I would have been pissed off to hear someone laughing at my frustrations and fears, but all at once, I realized that this situation looked like one

of those pranks someone pulls on Halloween to scare the shit out of their friends, I had done it once to Fallon, and that silver-haired man's hysterics had

reminded me of the dumb face she had on when I had popped out of my hiding place then. After my 'revelation', I started laughing along-side the freak, who

was now rolling on the floor with tears streaming down his face. Whatever my situation was, if it was going to be anything, it would be interesting.

It _had_ been interesting after me and the weirdo finished our laughing spree (of whom I found out was named the Undertaker...wait that name sounds

famil-), he was a strange one, for sure, but I liked his attitude, it was a lot like mine in the sense he never took anything really seriously, he was also a bit of a

nut-job, as am I. If we ever see each other again, I think we'll get along pretty well. The thing that made the biggest impression on me was when I spotted a

hint of the most dazzling green I had ever seen underneath the long silver bangs that draped softly over his porcelain face. It wasn't that I _liked_ him or

anything...(Okay...maybe I did a little bit, but that's not the point right now) it was more like the artist side of me coming out and truly appreciating the beauty

in that moment; the moment right before when he looked up at me and just before he stopped laughing. It was a fraction of a moment, until his bangs covered

his eyes completely like they had previously.

After that, we had a small conversation, mostly general information, since we both had just met each other. It was cut short, which disappointed me a bit,

when those hospital people (...you know the type.) had taken me to a different room for further examination...since the fact I could walk, talk, and had a heart

beat didn't prove you were alive. They wound up finding nothing particularly unhealthy or biologically 'special', about me, and ended up passing-off my 'coming

back to life' a medical mystery. I found that pretty cool, I've always wanted to be one of those people for some reason. At the end of the hospital stupidity

incident, I was interviewed by some news paper people as well, that part I didn't really like, since I didn't think it was really all that important, and frankly, it

wasn't any of their business what had happened, where I had grown up, and If I was married. It had been such a strange day for me I almost forgot that I had

no clue where I was. I would have directly asked a nurse, but they probably would of taken me to an asylum, so I decided to be more crafty about it, and I just

asked for a news paper, it read: _London, England_ _April 30th, 1888. _sweet mother of bacon...I went back in time 124 years... Well, at least it was almost my

birthday, that way I would only be -107-years-old. I had found it odd that I wasn't surprised by this, and I was also surprised that I some how knew I wouldn't

be surprised, an I somehow knew that knew that I would know that I wouldn't be surprised... at that point I started to give myself a headache, so I had to stop

myself from surprising...and...not surprising...myself..ugh. Anywho, I was told I would stay one more night at the hospital before I had to go out on my own,

luckily, I happen to know a lot about this period in time, since my job before I came here was at a 'living historical park', so, I knew exactly how to behave,

dress, act, eat, and how to address people of certain titles. When people had found me on the bank of the River Thames, I was completely naked (something I

will never talk about again), but somehow, I still had my bag...which was quite a lot larger and looked more like a suitcase than my back-pack (again,

appropriate for the era), and yet it still had my laptop, ipod, calculator, sketch pad, notebook, my ADD medication, all of my paints and my pencil case that holds

1000+ different colored pencils with additional HB pencils and sharpener, and, oddly, my trumpet and my music sheets in it...this was getting a whole lot more

interesting as I went along... as well as decently epic. I was again, lucky, since no one was able to go through my stuff and steal 'forbidden technology' since

there was a combination lock on it. I had just guessed my birth year and I happened to be right...again with me knowing and not knowing crap...it was neat to

have a new ability like that and all, but it was kinda freaking me out, after a bit, I decided to figure it out later, since I had bigger problems.

I needed something to wear besides a hospital gown, and I had found a few thousand pounds in a side compartment in my suitcase. One of the nurses was

kind enough to find me a dress-maker for some of it, since that was a good chunk of money in this era (aw hell ya).

The dress-maker was a bit shorter than me, she was rather slim and delicate, and had little chocolate colored eyes as well as long, ebony hair that was

done up in a bun at the back of her head, where several pins for sewing were stuck at odd angles. I had to admit, it was a clever solution instead of a pin

cushion.

I was sitting in a chair, looking out of a window of my new, temporary hospital bed, when my nurse had knocked on my door and let the woman in. At first,

the dress maker seemed to be one of those "tough girl types", but her expression and attitude completely changed as I stood out of my chair to greet her. She

walked up to me cautiously and some-what self-aware, before bowing low, almost planting her face into the ground, right in front of me. It's obvious to me that I

wasn't from this time period, but anyone else in my position would find this rather flattering as well. I was stunned for a few seconds before I remembered my

'nobility face'. I smirked slightly at the woman when she came up, I had decided I liked her. She still seemed nervous as she eyed the floor where she just had

her head, shifting her hands quickly in front of her. "You didn't have to greet me so formally, young lady, I'm not the Queen, you know...do tell me your name."

My British voice made her jump a little, but after what I had said seemed to register in her mind, she relaxed a bit.

"F-forgive me, your ladyship, I don't know what made me address you the way I did," I smiled at her obvious nervousness, I was probably more nervous than

she was, considering I was hoping she didn't see through my accent, "your ladyship just seemed to remind me of all the kind acts that I have witnessed in my

life..." she held her hands behind her and looked to the side. "..I-I know it must sound silly to your ladyships ears." Once again, I seemed to know that I

reminded people of good deeds...I am starting to get used to knowing stuff. "Not at all, I have heard the same reason for peoples behavior towards me many a

time" I smiled kindly at her to try and relief some of her tension, fortunately, it seemed to do the trick. She gave me a grin, "Thank you, your Ladyship, My name

is Carla Monroe." After that, she proceeded to take my measurements.

That excuse I gave Carla about people behaving strangely around me wasn't a complete lie. I had noticed that almost everyone seemed overly respectful or

nervous around me here, everyone except that 'Undertaker' guy, but that was probably because he was slightly insane. "What is your Ladyships preferred

colour?" Carla's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Blue like my eyes, and please Miss Monroe, when we are not in public, address me less formally, call me

Lisa...I have just come to London and I am not acquainted with many people yet." I grinned at her shock. "...Miss Carla, are you particularly attached to you

current job?"

Carla paled and her surprised expression deepened. "W-why should your lad-you wish to know?" I was a bit sad to see that she thought I might take

advantage of my position and cause her to lose her job for some reason, I was certain it showed at least a little bit on my face. "Carla, I ask because I need a

personal maid, the one I had as a child died recently..." I was impressed with myself for keeping my composure, since my mind has this habit of screaming

'LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIER!' every time I lied. She closed her eyes and tensed her shoulders as she took in a breath. "I don't have any real attachment to my job now, but

I could never make a suitable maid, I was never trained in it." I smiled "I didn't expect you to be, when I said 'personal maid' I meant it more as being like a

personal friend while I was becoming settled. However, if you do wish to become my official maid afterwards, I am sure I can figure something out." Carla's eyes

enlarged and sparkled as she clasped her hands together and looked up at me. "It would be an absolute honor, Lisa." Tee hee~ I made I knew friend...now to

find someplace to live...

**He he he~ Lisana's brain doesn't fit wit wat she iz looks like.. :3 **

**If you need me, I'll be writing a social essay that has been due over a mouth...or the summaries for the rest of the story...or maybe I'll just write the next chapter... now...LEAVE ME ALONE ... 3**

**~Phoenix Of The Water~ **


End file.
